Shirou Emiya (From Fake Dreams)
Summary Shirou Emiya is an AU character from the Fanfiction From Fake Dreams, made by Third Fang. This Shirou looks nearly identical to Archer, having mostly white hair, silver eyes, and dark skin from overusing his Projection magecraft at a young age. Like his canon counterpart, he lost both of his biological parents to the fire after the 4th Holy Grail War and whilst trapped beneath the scrap and debris, he was saved by Kiritsugu Emiya who later become his adoptive father and mentor. Unlike his original counterpart though, Kiritsugu had dreams of the 5th Holy Grail War, and decided to prepare Shirou for it. This is where the story diverges from the original series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''physically, at least '''7-B '''with Natalia, Maiya, and Kiritsugu, up to '''7-A '''with projection spam and '''higher '''with the use of certain projections, up to at least '''7-A '''if not Far higher with Unlimited Blade Works '''Name: Emiya Shirou Origin: From Fake Dreams Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human/Mage, Half Dead Apostle/Vampire, The 2nd Magus Killer, The Queen's Silver Dog, Ash of Miracles, Dream of Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Competent H2H Combatant, Magic, can reinforce objects or amp himself with magic, likely has a better telescopic sight then his Fate/Stay Night counterpart, Reality Marble, can copy any weapon he sees (Seems to be capable of tracing divine constructs via his Pure Eyes) down to the soul (AKA Tracing/Projection) with greater efficiency then his Fate/Stay Night counterpart (Can make them last forever and make them resistant to practically anything. For instance: he's able to remove a concept on a sword, so it cannot be wet, it cannot be burnt, it cannot have a sense of light, and it cannot have a concept of time, so it cannot break. Shirou could use this to trap an enemy in place like he did to Berserker, though it is possible to break said projections with enough force or divinity. He could also multiply his projections), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, capable of remotely summoning and controlling his projections (With far more efficiency than his canon counterpart. He uses this more than physical confrontations), Time Control (Can boost the speed of himself, his projections, and other people), can attack the soul with Kiritsugu and cause instant rot, plus being able to fry a magus's brain on hit (It's essentially an Origin Bullet if it was a sword corrupted by All the World's Evils), Immortality (types 3 and 7. It's unknown if he has type 1 immortality or not), Regeneration (low-mid) and temporarily isolating himself with Avalon. Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Trained with Bazett and Kuzuki), at least City level+ with Natalia, Maiya (Is a threat to servants. Comparable to Archer with Kanshou and Bakuya. Was able to hold his own against a weakened Rider when dual wielding Natalia), and with Kiritsugu (B- Rank Noble Phantasm. Can bypass durability via attacking the soul), up to Mountain level with projection spam (Can sword spam Natalia, Maiya, or Kiritsugu. Traced Ig Alima and clashed with it's original counterpart, though it put lots of strain on him when doing so) if not higher with certain projections, up to at least Mountain level if not possibly Higher with Unlimited Blade Works (Comparable to his canon counterparts. Defeated Gilgamesh with the help of Saber and Berserker, as well as only having access to UBW through a bound field) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Servants such as Berserker and Gilgamesh, though it is said that he wouldn't able to keep up with the likes of Rider, or barely even Archer for that matter, at full strength), higher with Double Accel and above (Stalemated Rider for a time with Double Accel.) At least Massively Hypersonic+ 'with Hex Accel, (though it would likely put too much strain on him if it's possible to do so) 'Lifting Strength: Depends on the projection Striking Strength: Wall Class, at least City Class+ '''with Natalia, Maiya, or Kiritsugu, varies, but goes up to '''Mountain Class '''or Higher''' depending on the projection Durability: Wall level physically (Stated that his physical strength is only higher than a normal human's), City level '''with Reinforcement (Can defend against servants head-on. Took a knee straight to the gut from Rider, who had the intent to kill him, and was under Caster's mastery at the time. Rider was also going full power, albeit she was heavily injured. Survived attacks from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, though when he was directly hit by a Noble Phantasm, his arm was lopped straight off), '''Mountain level with Rho Aias (His Rho Aias is more durable than his canon counterpart, and more akin to Archer's. Resisted strikes from Berserker for a time), Low Complex Multiverse level when Avalon is activated (Comparable to when Saber activates Avalon. Shirou only uses this as a last resort, and he can only use it for a couple seconds before his magic circuits overheat. He used Avalon to block Rider's Bellerophon). Regeneration with Avalon makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Superhuman+ (His willpower lets him move even in a grievous state. Survived against Berserker before he even summoned Saber and stalemated Rider for a time even while being severely injured) Range: Average human melee range, extended human melee range with weapons, several dozen meters with projectile sword spam and certain projections, even higher with a bow Standard Equipment: Natalia, Maiya, Kiritsugu, Avalon, the Shroud, an unnamed bow, and a multitude of other projections such as Gae Dearg or Rule Breaker Intelligence: Unlike his canon counterpart, Shirou was properly taught magecraft by Kiritsugu, who saw visions of the 5th Holy Grail War, and prepared him for it. As a result, he has full mastery over his projection magic and is a combat genius. He can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly, and quickly determine his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. He has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind that lets him calmly analyze the situation and consider multiple possibilities in the heat of battle. But, Shirou is more so a strategic genius than a combat one. Throughout this story's 5th Holy Grail War, and even before it, Shirou was always planning ahead, manipulating everyone in the war. Not even the likes of Rin, Gilgamesh, or Caster were able to truly decipher Shirou's movements. Later on it's said that his preparation skills are so great, that none would be able to survive from him, Servant or not. Weaknesses: * As with mainstream Shirou, overuse of his abilities causes him great pain and will eventually render him unable to use his magecraft once his magic circuits overheat from creating too many projections. * Shirou would never ''use Kiritsugu in-character unless it's absolutely necessary. * He's a bit weaker in the day by being a vampire, but stronger in the night. * Avalon is useless without his connection to Saber. * If he activates Avalon for more than a couple seconds, all of his magic circuits would overheat, leaving him temporarily incapacitated. * Grasping divine constructs for the first time puts lots of strain on him (Ea would fry his brain the moment he sees it thanks to it's nature as a unique existence only linked to Gilgamesh, but any other divine construct would simply put strain on him). * His Pure Eyes overload him with information he doesn't need. * As of this time, Unlimited Blade Works is incomplete, but Shirou can still open a portal to it via a bound field. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Reinforcement: It's a magecraft that pushes the basics of magic to the utmost levels. The foundation of all thaumaturgy to enhance the existence of target by magic power but there's no clear pointer how much an object can be enhanced. It's the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, which in case of failure the target receive the magic as poison. Successful reinforcement magic requires good grasp of the inner structure to fill the weak openings with magic power. Reinforcement can improve any definite quantity like the sharpness of knife, the nourishment of food or in case a living creature the physical strength or durability. Notably because living beings resist the invasion of magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. By putting this to application Shirou can even able to create bow out of a branch tree, repair a soccer ball and generally change the shape of an object. Projection: Alternatively known as Gradation Air, this is a magecraft that materializes objects in accordance to the caster’s imagination. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of “nothing”. Projection is a fairly common magic but ineffective for anything but basic use. Compared to Reinforcement, Projection is a waste of magic and the created objects are always hollow inside. Shirou is the only exception due to his unique Origin and Reality Marble, allowing him to recreate an objects history and thus a good portion of its mystery, but even these copies remain inferior to the originals. * Tracing: Shirou's unique magecraft. Thanks to his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works (see below), his mind records any weapon he had ever saw. He can replicate not only the shape and structure of the weapon but even the soul thus the experiences of the original wielder. The latter part is especially useful when Shirou traces a Noble Phantasm because it allows him to copy a Servant's physical abilities and skills, even if it isn't perfect. The accuracy of his projections depends on Shirou's image of the weapon and his own strength of belief. Normally the projected Noble Phantasms suffer a rank downgrade but there are cases when Shirou is able to match Noble Phantasms evenly thanks to his rigid belief in his projections. Also, because of his sword attribute, he's more accustomed to project melee weapons instead of ranged armaments, shields and else; though this weakness is almost nil due to his experience. **Shirou can trace: All of the Noble Phantasms in the 4th Holy Grail War (via seeing Waver's memories), most of Gilgamesh's treasures including Enkidu, Natalia, Maiya, Kiritsugu, Avalon, divine constructs such as Ig Alima, all of the weapons from the 5th Holy Grail War such as Rule Breaker and Gae Bolg; and tools that aren't weapons such as shields and household appliances. *'Unlimited Blade Works:' Emiya Shirou's Reality Marble that records and stores every weapon he ever saw. His internal world has limitless resources to create any weapon then brought forth by Shirou's tracing. By chanting a small poem as incantation (see top quote), Shirou can call his Reality Marble to replace the physical world around him. His internal world is similar to a Hill filled with countless swords, illuminated by a twilight full moon and stars on one side, and the last crimson light of the setting sun on the other side as it spreads infinitely in his mind. He can call any number of weapons he previously recorded and unleash them on his opponent from everywhere. This is very similar in fashion to Gate of Babylon, but Shirou's version requires no magic to use and it's instant. In turn maintaining Unlimited Blade Works strains him heavily and costs great amounts of magic power. Also recording any new weapon costs extra prana. *'Avalon:' A Noble Phantasm that acts as an "absolute defense", completely shielding its user in the domain of fairies. It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting, completely isolating its user in a world completely separate from the regular world. The scabbard dissipates into countless tiny particles in the air and engulfs the user to become a "portable fortress" that shuts out all interference. It is the Bounded Field of the tranquil domain of fairies that keeps out all filth from the outside world, and allows nothing to harm the user that stands in the land of Avalon. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, transliners from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, an actual true magic in itself, that transcends all magecraft, and not even the Five Magics can overcome the barrier. However, Shirou cannot attack while using Avalon, and he cannot use it for more than a couple seconds before his magic circuits overheat. Pure Eyes: The ability to see that which normally cannot be seen. They are similar to Mystic Eyes, and, while both are inheritable, Pure Eyes differ from them. Mystic Eyes are traits of the body, something like inheriting the traits of a parent's body, while Pure Eyes are like inheriting fate and destiny, the offspring continuing the parent's will and quest. Shirou's Pure Eyes allows him to overload himself with the information and histories of any weapons, objects or people he sees. This allows him to trace even divine constructs, such as when he copied Ig Alima on the fly when he fought Gilgamesh. The Shroud: Piece of red cloth warped around Shirou's neck and face. Before the 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou got bit by the Dead Apostle Ancestor Louvre before killing him, becoming a half Dead Apostle. The Shroud seals away the urges of a Dead Apostle. External Links Theme Music - Emiya 2017 / CROW'SCLAW Other Notable Victories: Kirito (A Different Path) Kirito's Profile Shirou Emiya (Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya) Shirou's Profile Nrvnqsr Chaos (Tsukihime) Nrvnqsr Chaos Profile (Note: Both had 24 hours of prep. time) All For One (My Hero Academia) All For One's Profile (Note: Both had 24 hours of prep. time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Notes: ' * It is stated that Shirou could not match up with servants regularly without sufficient preparation time, such as when he was barely holding his own against Archer, Berserker, and Rider in their respective fights; though in 2/3 of those fights, he wasn't going for the kill. * Some of the information here is directly from Shirou Emiya (Fate Stay Night), Shirou Emiya (Fate/Kaleid), and a bit of Saber (Fate/Stay Night)'s profile pages on Vs Battle Wiki. I do not claim credit for this information, and all rights go to their respective owner(s). Category:Male Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nasuverse Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7